What's Next?
by Finnicks
Summary: Kurt is trying to figure out how to feel about Blaine. And Blaine seems to be falling fast for Kurt. Set in the snowy days of December, teenage love, the Holidays.
1. Chapter 1

It had been snowing all day now. Kurt stared out the window, watching the big, wet clumps cover everything. Sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket Kurt hadn't moved in about two hours. A back issue of Vogue sat on his lap, but he hadn't looked at it for at least fifteen minutes.

"You feeling okay?" Kurt's dad asked, poking his head into the living room.

"Yeah," Kurt said. Still staring out into the swirly whiteness. "Just a bit tired."

Kurt's dad seemed to take this as an acceptable answer so he left, leaving Kurt to his thoughts which were swirling like the snow outside.

There had only been one thing—person on Kurt's mind since last week. Blaine. Blaine who could make Kurt feel so much happier with just one word: "Courage".

Kurt smiled, thinking of Blaine, how he was always so sure of himself. Kurt wished he could have the kind of courage Blaine had. Blaine always seemed to know exactly what to say, funny or serious.

Speak of the devil, a loud vibrating came from Kurt's phone interrupting his daydreaming. A text, Kurt opened it, grinning.

_Hey there. What are you up to this snowy, snowy day?_

Kurt giggled a bit, then blushed a bit. He wasn't quite sure what to think of Blaine. Sure he made Kurt's heart race, sure he was perfect, sure he'd kissed Kurt once before. But did one kiss give Kurt rights to Blaine? Did it make them a couple?

_Just watching the snow fall. You?_

Kurt texted back. He hadn't really talked to Blaine since that night at the movies when Kurt had kissed him. And he wasn't really sure how to bring something like this up in a conversation. What should he say? "Oh hey, I kissed you last week so are we a couple or what?" No. Kurt couldn't do that.

_Missing you. A lot._

Kurt felt pleasantly punched in the stomach. If that was even possible. He felt like everything good in the world was compressed into this one text message. He was grinning, as he replied.

_I miss you too. Too bad about the weather. :(_

The problem with everything good being combined in your life, was what would happen if that thing got taken away?


	2. Chapter 2

_(Okay I have no muse right now, I just wnated to get this out here anyway. I promise more romance-y stuff will come later!)_

Kurt brushed the thought away, _Even if Blaine doesn't like me that way, he'd still be my friend. _He thought, glancing back down at his phone.

_Yeah. We could have hung out, or something._

Yeah, could have. Kurt looked out the window, it seemed to be lightening up, but driving would be risky in this weather.

_Maybe tomorrow. :)_

Kurt was getting sleepy, he leaned against the couch's arm closing his eyes. A faint tickle at the back of his throat made him uneasy. Was he getting sick? He couldn't go to glee club with a sore throat, that would surely spell disaster. Still fretting, he checked the message Blaine sent him.

_Lunch? Yes, please. I'm off tomorrow anyway._

Sounded good to Kurt, but right now he just wanted to close his eyes for a bit...

When Kurt woke up it was dark outside, the kitchen was bright and smelled like dinner. He glanced at the clock, 6:43. Ugh. He rubbed his eyes, he felt sore all over.

"Kurt, you're up just in time for dinner." Finn's mom said from the kitchen. Kurt nodded, blearily his head felt heavy. And the scent of dinner was making him a little nauseous

"I'm not really hungry, I think I'm just going to go to bed." Kurt said as he walked past the kitchen.

"Feeling all right?" His dad asked, concerned.

"Just a bit sore, and tired." Kurt confessed, holding his blanket and magazine.

"Okay, goodnight."

In his room, Kurt fell into bed. His head was spinning. An IM from Blaine was blinking on his laptop.

Blainetently: Kurttt.

Blainetently: Are you there?

Blainetently: I'll call you tomorrow. Kay?

Kurt smiled a little, that was Blaine, always a little impatient. He typed a short message then closed the laptop and fell asleep, smiling.

Kurthummel33: Fell asleep. Okay, talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Would love to write you guys more, but I have to get up early tomorrow. Social lives suck.)**

The next morning the roads were clear, the sky was blue and Kurt felt like dying. His head was throbbing and his throat was scratchy and dry. "Ughh," he croaked. He rolled over and glanced at the clock, 7:03. He blinked and glanced over at Finn, who was still sleeping, snoring lightly.

Kurt rubbed his eyes sat up, and promptly laid back down. His head spun, he was defiantly not going to school today.

The alarm blared at 7:05, Finn stirred slightly. He opened his eyes, "dude, you do not look well." He mumbled, looking at Kurt.

"I don't feel that good either." Kurt said, rolling over to stare at the ceiling. "I'm not going to school today."

"Whatever, I gotta go." Finn rolled out of bed and into the bathroom. Kurt heard the shower start. He was actually relieved not to have to brave school today. Recently, Kurt had just felt like school was a place where no one cared and everyone hated gays.

He rolled over, sometimes he just wished he wasn't gay. Sometimes he wished he was a normal teenage boy, crushing on Quinn or something.

When Kurt woke up again, it was around noon. The sun shining through his window was bright and painful to his eyes. He felt a little better, and was hungry, which was probably good. He also needed a shower, and clean clothes.

Before he started any of that, however he checked his phone. Several texts and a missed call—from guess who—were on the screen.

_Hey there. We still on for today? (9:23)_

_Hellooo, Kurt. You there? (10:01)_

**1 Missed Call: Blaine A. **(10:44)

_Kurt. Really. Answer your phone. (11:00)_

Kurt sighed, he'd completely forgotten about Blaine this morning. He dialed Blaine's number and pressed call, holding the phone to his ear, not quite sure what he was going to say, but he just wanted to talk to Blaine.

He answered on the first ring. "Kurt, you're alive. I thought you might have been kidnapped or something." Jurt could hear the grin in his voice.

"Nope, just a little under the weather." Kurt said. The first time it came out sounding like mangled choke, the second was more understandable.

"Jeez, you do sound bad. I take it you stayed home from school? Do you need me to bring you anything?" He sounded concerned, and Kurt felt a rush a gratitude. _I mean, dad wasn't even this __worried about me. _He thought bitterly.

"I'm fine," He said even though he really wanted Blaine to come over.

Blaine must be able to read minds. "I'm not doing anything today, can I come over Kurt? I'll bring you soup." Kurt laughed a little, but ouch, that hurt.

"You'll keep trying until you get what you want, right? Sure, I guess. I won't be much fun though." Kurt was silently cheering, Blaine was coming over, Blaine was coming over!

"Of course. I'll be there in twenty minutes, text me your address. See you."

"Okay, bye." Kurt said hanging up, in two minutes he was out of bed and in the shower. He might as well smell good when Blaine came over. The one problem with inviting your maybe-boyfriend over when you were sick with a cold, was that you couldn't kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4

**(another chapter. huzzah. i am so tired right now so I apologize in advance for any typos/errors whatever. enjoy!)**

Kurt knew he was sick when he didn't really care what he wore. He put on a casual button down shirt and the loosest pair of jeans he owned, he just felt like being casual today. He didn't even touch his hair, he knew it would be a mess but he didn't really care.

It was brighter in the living room, and colder. Kurt was about to go downstairs for a sweater when the doorbell rang. Kurt hurried to the door and unlocked it.

Blaine. He was grinning his adorable grin, his hair was messy since he didn't have school and his cheeks were red from the cold. "Hey Kurt." He said.

He looked so cute, Kurt couldn't help but hug him. "Blaine I'm glad you came, I was getting lonely." Blaine Hugged him back. Kurt couldn't help but notice how good he smelled, not like perfume or anything, but natural, a boyish, spicy scent.

"I missed you," Blaine said into Kurt ear. He pulled away from Kurt, "can I come in, it's freezing out here."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Kurt said stepping aside, "come on in." He led Blaine into the living room, where he promptly wheezed a bit.

"Oh Kurt, I forgot you were sick. Here sit down I'll bring you soup." He made Kurt sit and bought him thermos top of soup he'd brought.

Kurt tried protesting a bit at the babying, but Blaine had one of those determined airs about him. "Thanks, I mean for coming over, and being here." Kurt put his soup on the table and got the blanket that was always kept behind the couch. He wrapped himself in at and started alternating between blowing and drinking his soup.

"No problem, I didn't have anything to do today anyway. It was really boring at home." Blaine sat down next to Kurt, careful not to bump him so he'd spill his soup. "Your hair looks good like that," Blaine commented, ruffling Kurt messy hair.

"Oh shut up, I didn't even feel like getting dressed twenty minutes ago." Kurt said, sighing. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling it stick up.

"You didn't have to..." Blaine said. Kurt blushed. "We could have had a pajama party." Blaine finished laughing at Kurt's smitten face.

Kurt laughed a little. Then coughed. He made a face at his soup and decided to be quiet.

Blaine was digging through his backpack, he produced his iPod. "Okay no singing Kurt, as much as I would love to hear your lovely voice. But music always makes people feel better." He snuggled up to Kurt so they could share the ear buds.

Kurt smiled, and put the ear bud in his ear. A quiet, slow tune was playing, Kurt closed his eyes and let the music carry him away.

Blaine wasn't really listening to the music, he was worrying. Despite being here with a completely gorgeous boy he wasn't quite sure what to do next. Blaine was usually the one who always knew what to say. He was the one who was always sure of himself, but now he was unsure and didn't know what to do at all.

It felt kind of wrong to take advantage of Kurt the way he was doing. Or that's what it felt like to Blaine. It had just started out with friendship, Kurt was broken, trying to come to terms with himself and being gay. Blaine always felt a need to take the new out kids under his wing, mentor them a little, give them a friend.

But Kurt was different, Kurt had grown on Blaine like no one else had. Blaine wanted to be around Kurt all the time, he thought about Kurt whenever something funny or sweet came to mind. He wanted to always make Kurt laugh. He didn't want to see Kurt again like he was after being assaulted by Karofsky, so Blaine wanted to be completely sure about Kurt's feelings—and his for that matter—before starting anything serious.

Blaine glanced down at Kurt realizing he'd fallen asleep a while ago. He was leaning on Blaine, but in a comfortable way, Blaine hadn't even noticed. He look content and peaceful, his breathing even. Blaine brushed the hair off of Kurt's forehead with gentle fingers, Kurt really was adorable when he slept.

Blaine was surprised by the wave of affection and protection he felt towards Kurt. He kissed the top of Kurt's head, Kurt barely stirred.

"I promise I will be here for you, Kurt." Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair, his heart was racing, but he felt better then he had in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Alright, sorry for the lateness. Sappy ending is sappy. Enjoy!)**

Kurt woke up to Blaine's even breathing, he blinked sleepily. Blaine was reading, and the way his face looked in concentration made him look even more attractive—if that was even possible.

"Hey," Blaine said nonchalantly, he smiled at Kurt. "Sleep well?" He folded the corner of the book he was reading over as a bookmark.

Kurt swatted at him, "don't do that to the book, it ruins the pages." He sat up, scowling. They were still very close. Kurt could feel Blaine breathing slowly.

"Okay, okay." Blaine said amicably, he searched for a bookmark. "Happy now?"

Kurt grinned. "Yes, very much so." He was, being here with Blaine on a snowy day. Warm and happy.

Kurt had always had a thing for Blaine, ever since he'd met him. But the more Kurt got to know Blaine, his quirks, his eccentricities, his love for all things British. The more he seemed to fall for him, Kurt knew Blaine was uneasy about being forward with him. And Kurt was relieved Blaine didn't push him into anything, but sometimes he wanted to know what Blaine wanted out of this. Was he spending his time with Kurt because he liked to, or because he thought it would benefit Kurt?

Questions, questions, Kurt almost sighed before he remembered Blaine was with him.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt with those intense eyes. Kurt was sure he could just look at Blaine's eyes all day.

Kurt shrugged, "I guess just about, everything. About life... us." Kurt looked at the ground to avoid Blaine's searching gaze, he knew he was running headfirst into treacherous waters.

Blaine looked thoughtful, he looked at Kurt, "what about us, Kurt?"

Kurt looked up to meet Blaine's eyes, his hazel eyes were so enchanting, they were gentle and intense all at once. Like the rain before a storm. Kurt suddenly realized they were only inches apart, somehow they hadn't met in the middle yet, but Kurt could feel his heart racing and knew their next kiss would be invetible.

He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning his forehead on Blaine's. "I don't want to get you sick," he mumbled.

He felt Blaine smile, "I wouldn't mind, if I got to kiss you again." Blaine took Kurt's hands in his, and somehow managed to look him in the eyes, their foreheads still touching.

Kurt wanted this moment to last forever, how many days had he dreamed of being this close to Blaine? Too many to count, he knew. But now, everything seemed to be falling into place. "I'm not getting you sick, then you couldn't sing." Kurt thought of what a tragedy it would be if Blaine couldn't sing. Ever since he'd "spied" on the Warblers, he couldn't stop remembering Blaine's pretty damn near perfect voice.

Blaine hummed in Kurt's ear, a jaunty Disney-ish tune. He leaned away from Kurt—much to Kurt's dismay—and leaned back against the couch, still holding Kurt's hand in his.

Kurt followed Blaine, since Blaine was practically making him. He ran his free hand through his hair, ugh it was so messy.

Blaine laughed, "Silly, Kurt, your hair always looks nice." Blaine reached over and ruffled Kurt's hair. His eyes mischievous.

Kurt giggled a little even though he was kind of panicking about this whole "messy hair" business.

Blaine stopped ruffling Kurt's hair and brushed his hand down Kurt's cheek. "Kurt," he started hesitating, before he continued. "I just wanted you to know, I really do like spending time with you, it's not just because we're rivals and all. I mean, recently, I've been wanting to spend all my time with you." He laughed a little, "at first I just wanted to help you, you were so broken, and it killed me. But I guess you never really left me. And now we're here and I guess I just want to tell you that I like you in a I want to kiss you all the time and spend every minute with you kind of way." Blaine bit his lip, looking slightly worried. "Did I say too much?"

Kurt blinked, slightly surprised. It was as if Blaine had been reading his mind, all his doubts and uncertainties. He looked down at his hand, which was still holding Blaine's. He smiled and looked back at Blaine who started smiling a little, a look of relief creeping onto his face.

Kurt wasn't quite sure what to say that would top what Blaine had said. Nobody had a way with words quite like Blaine. "I actually like you too, in a I want to kiss you all the time, spend all my time with you kind of way."

Blaine looked obviously relieved now, grinning he became his sure-as-hell self again. "Good because, I don't take "no" as an answer." He leaned forward and kissed Kurt on the cheek, closer to the corner of his mouth then his cheek.

Being sick, screw it. Kurt thought and turned his face to Blaine so their lips met. Blaine seemed surprised at first, but Kurt felt him grinning anyway.

They were making out now, Kurt was on top of Blaine, it was nice, nothing demanding or too fast. Just them, and the feeling that maybe, just maybe everything was right in the world.

Blaine broke away, his breathing heavy. "I told you I didn't care if I got sick," he whispered in Kurt ear.

Kurt grinned at Blaine, "even if you get sick, I can come over and take care of you. I really hope you didn't get sick though." He added, thinking about how miserable he'd felt yesterday.

"Deal," Blaine said. "Even if I get sick though, there's always the next week." He gave Kurt his most dazzling smile.

And that was the best part, Kurt knew he'd have Blaine for hopefully a lot longer then two weeks.


End file.
